


Life's True Value

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ laughed in disbelief at the pathetic boy standing in front of her in the school hall. But 10 years later he brings her view of life's value crashing down, making her question everything about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's True Value

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU. Story starts with the team as students in their final year of high-school.

Try not to become a man of success, but rather try to become a man of value. - Albert Einstein.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

A sneering laugh passed JJ's lips. He can't be serious! she thought. First off, he was two/three years younger than her, sure he was a senior, but that only made him more peculiar. Secondly, he was not only freakishly smart, but completely socially inept. And thirdly he looked ridiculous, he had very feminine features, long curly hair and he looked like he had gotten dressed in the dark. She looked him up and down for a moment. He was wearing a tattered Star Wars t-shirt, black oversized jeans, only being held up by a brown belt. Topped off with two wristbands she thinks are something to do with Dr. Who, or some other lame ass TV show, and sky blue converse, not to mention, dear God, was she seeing things, nope, he was actually wearing two odd socks, one wine and orange coloured stripes, the other, blue with green polka dots.

 

She could not contain her disbelieving snort. She was captain of the school's varsity soccer team; she was in line to be valedictorian. And this super nerd had the audacity to think she would ever even consider going on a date with him, especially to a snore fest like a comic-book movie!

 

"Not likely" she scoffed, and turned around to walk back to her friends and she repeated what he had said to her. Her best friend Emily and her boyfriend Aaron, as well as Will from Aaron's football team both burst out laughing when they had heard what he had called her for. They all looked around at him.

 

He was clearly hurt by the rejection and was being consoled by his two friends, Penny and her "Sculpted God of Chocolate Thunder" Derek. Derek had been on the team with them, but his grades faltered after he was got in trouble out of school, he was supposed to be held back, but his devoted "Baby Girl" and her super nerd BFF Spencer got him back on track academically and he had as good as secured an academic scholarship thanks to the kid. JJ knew Will and Aaron couldn't understand it, and hated the brat more for it.  
\-------  
10 years later  
\-------  
JJ was bored. Her two older children had just been driven to school by her husband and the nanny was currently dealing with the colicky baby. She had finished her yoga workout and had two hours to burn before she would be meeting Emily for lunch.

 

She had ended up marrying Will after she had gotten pregnant following a night of stupid, unprotected sex after one of their major football games. He was spending more and more time away on "business trips" which she knew meant in his secretary's pants. But his college scholarship and becoming a Junior Director in his father's company had meant she was financially well looked after and wanted for nothing.

 

She decided to head to the mall and splash out on a few new things. If Will was too busy screwing the help, she was going to screw him financially. She got into her car and drove off.

 

After a bit of retail therapy, to the tune of $3,200, she dropped her new purchases back to the house and decided to bring her youngest with her to meet Emily.

 

"Aaron and I are engaged!" Emily squealed, showing off her new ring.

 

"Well that only took forever, congrats." hugs ensued.

 

"Yeah, well, with college and everything we said we would get that out of the way before we settled down and had kids." Her eyes widened and she looked apologetically at her friend, "Not that there's anything wrong with that of course."

 

"Em, it's okay, I made my choice, and I was very lucky with how things worked out" she smiled pathetically back at her friend. "So what are your plans for the   
weekend?" The conversation went on to mundane and inconsequential topics.

 

After a while Emily gasped "Oh. My. God. Isn't that Derek Morgan from high school? And that girlfriend of his Penny Garcia?" she was staring past JJ to another table behind her. JJ looked around, sure enough, there was Derek and Penelope happier than she had even seen them in high school, and she guessed the reason why, two small children, barely toddlers with copper coloured curly hair and mocha coloured skin between them, one in pink with pigtails, and the other in a sports jersey, his hair loose. All smiles and laughter. "We should say hi." with that Emily got up and walked over.

 

"Derek, Penelope, hi, long time no see." she beamed. The two doting parents stared at the woman in front of them for a moment, but smiled as soon as they recognised her.

 

"Emily, hi, how are you, last I heard, you got into Georgetown to study Law with Hotch?" Derek stated. "Ye still talking?"

 

"Yeah, actually, we're still together, we just got engaged, he's working for the DA and I'm with Drew, Howard and Stanley" she beamed. flashing the ring. "What about you two, what did ye get up to?"

 

"Oh, Congrats, to you both" Penelope's sincerity blatant. "Der-Bear is a big bad FBI agent now, and when I'm not being a kick-ass momma, I am a technical analyst for them."

 

Emily couldn't contain how impressed she was at what they had achieved. "And these two gorgeous darlings?" pointing at the two children.  
"Oh, Derek Jr. and Maya. They're our darling butt-kicking dastardly duo."

 

Emily laughed. "Garcia, or should I say Morgan" noting the wedding band "You are truly one of the only people that I can honestly say this to, I'm glad you haven't change."

 

"But you hated me."

 

"More like I hated not being as self-confident as you, I was just a big enough bit-" looking at the children she paused "sorry, cow, to act out on you rather than admit to admiring you for it."

 

"Wow, thanks. Hey is that JJ you were sitting with over there with you with a little one?"

 

"Yeah" she beckoned her over, "Jayje, you remember Derek and Penelope right?"

 

JJ grimaced to herself as she got out of her chair, lifted her son from his baby seat and walked over, forcing a smile onto her face as she went. "Hey, Derek, Garcia, how are you both?"

 

"JJ, your looking well, I see your being kept busy" Derek gave her a peck on the cheek before gently rubbing the small baby's hand with his finger.

 

"Yeah, I'm lucky though, Will is high up in his dad's company so I can afford to just raise the kids, I see you have double trouble." she replied, and as though on cue, Derek Jr. threw squashed banana on his sister, who merely laughed and reciprocated with her stewed apple. Penelope just raised her eyebrows and pulled the two bowls away. Better to remove the ammo than attempt to scold one or either of them. "Do you talk to that Spencer kid anymore? I suppose he went on to do great things with that brain of his?" Penelope and Derek smiled, looking past JJ and Emily and pointed causing both women turned around.

 

Standing only a few feet behind them was a six foot tall, lithe man. His eyes were large and a honey/hazel colour. He had predominantly high cheek bones and a strong jaw. His face surrounded by long, soft, gently curling locks to just past his ears. He was the personification of male beauty. To look at him the women would have been convinced he was a model.

 

"Hey Pretty Boy, you remember Emily Prentiss and JJ right?" smiled Derek. The newcomer smiled unenthusiastically and waved a hand at the two women.

 

"I'm not sure if I remember you." Emily said slowly, trying to scan her mind for where and when she had seen the handsome man.

 

"Odd, since JJ just asked about him. Reid, man, your late." Derek jested.

 

The women froze. Their mouths aghast. This was Spencer Reid. Nerdy, pathetic, weird Spencer Reid.

 

"Sorry, I was late finishing my lecture." his voice quiet, but somehow that added to his appeal. 

 

Both women continued to stare for a moment before Emily snapped out of it "You're still in college Reid?"

 

"No. Well yes really. I have three PhD's, two masters and three BA's. I am doing another BA now but I also lecture." he rambled, causing the women to resume their open-mouthed gawping.

 

"While working with us. I might add, stop being so modest Boy Wonder." Penelope said adoringly.

 

"Wow Reid. I know who I am going to for a loan. You must be loaded!" Emily said astounded.

 

"No, not really. Money doesn't interest me. I tend to do it for the love of it. As long as I have enough to get by, I'm happy." every word heartfelt.

 

JJ looked down at her feet guiltily. She was about to say something when her phone went off. "Hey Will."

 

"Where the hell are you? I need you to collect my dry cleaning and make lunch. My mother is coming at three and you better damn well have something Cajun here, you know what she's like." Reid and Emily were close enough to hear the content of the call. Spencer stared at his feet, Emily suddenly very interested in the menu next to her on a table. Derek and Penelope had sensed the drastic change in atmosphere.

 

"I better run. In-laws." her voice feeble, broken.

 

"See you later Jayje." hugged Emily.

 

"Bye." waved Derek and Penelope.

 

"Take care of yourself JJ." Spencer added kindly. JJ found herself willing back her tears. The pity in his eyes nearly killed her.

 

If you hadn't have been a sanctimonious cow, you could have actually been with a decent guy who would have treated you right. She thought to herself. She had mocked Reid for being smart and having no fashion sense. And as she got into her Audi, she looked around her and thought of how stupid she was to think in terms of monetary value, when she had seen true happiness being unknowingly paraded in front of her in the café.

 

Everything she thought she knew and understood about life and it's value, was put into question, and she had no idea how she was going to answer it.


End file.
